Some Things are Better Together
by Magic Writer 207
Summary: Ben isn't as arrogant as everyone thinks he is. He has a heart and he does have feelings. Feelings for Jake to be specific. He doesn't think Jake will ever love him. But is that how Jake really feels, no he loves Ben. They both love each other but neither knows abouts the other feelings. Ben and Jake just keep sinking lower and lower into their abysis of misery. Will have a sequel.


**AN: I know I should be updating my other stories and I am working on chapters. But this plot bunny just came out of no where and hit me straight in the face. And I should have new chapters on my other stories. Why, BECAUSE I AM ON A SUGAR RUSH! I had to do a project for science and I chose to do an edible one so I had a lot of sugar. I made popcorn balls and had m&m's, skittles, and twizzlers. I was also on a sugar rush yesterday too because I made them yesterday and took the project to school today. There are some greedy little people in my science class, everybody tried to eat my project. But I didn't let them, so I and my partner ate it and I had more sugar at home. Well enough of my ramblings, on to the story! (Oh, I forgot to add something. There are two parts of this story, the first half is Ben's Point of View and the second half is Jake's Point of View. I'll put a label on both halves just in case.) **

Ben's POV

I hate myself. I hate how I act; I hate how I treat people, and most of all I hate how I'm too much of a coward to tell Jake how I feel about him. Every time I try to tell him my brain stops working and my mouth spouts off some stupid shit that I don't mean. Any chance I have with Jake is gone, ruined by my stupid ego and cowardly actions. There is no way in hell that Jake would ever recuperate my feelings, I don't stand a chance.

So why do I keep being around Jake, talking to Jake, thinking about Jake?

Because I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being. I'm willing to have my heart torn to shreds everyday just so I can see Jake. But just seeing him isn't enough. I want to touch him, kiss him, hold him, and love him. Even though I can't I still can't stand to be away from him.

I know I'll always love Jake, he got under my skin, made me realize how I acted and made me want to change my ways. He is the most amazing, caring, and gorgeous person in this universe.

I never want to lose him, ever. I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens. But I can't and I die inside every day I see how close Lori and Jake are getting. They'll get together and be ever so happy, won't have to care about hurting the son of bitch Ben T. Stanton Jr. Jake won't love me back, no matter how much I want him to. I should forget about him, not hurt myself by longing after him. But I can't Jake Daly has stolen my heart and I'm never going to get it back. I'm not even sure if I want it back.

Jake's Point Of View

I know I really shouldn't love Ben but I do. He torments me every chance he gats. There is no way that I could ever date Benjamin T. Stanton Jr. I need to get over this, even if I don't want to. And I really, really don't want to.

Ben is the most gorgeous person on the planet. He's rich, charming, and sexy. There's no way he would ever love me, he can get any girl he wants. Just because he has a ginormous ego doesn't mean girls won't fall at his feet. He'll end up getting some hot, air-head girl and I'll end up alone. Like it's supposed to be.

Ben is so much better than me at everything. He shouldn't have to lower his standards just because I'm in love with him. As if he would ever even think about that. He would probably rather gouge his eyes out with a rusty spoon than date me. He would think I was some sort of freak if he ever found out. So he won't, no matter how much it kills me that he will never, ever love me back.

**I may change Jake's part because I think it's a bit too short but I might just leave it how it is. There will be a sequel to this oneshot where Ben and Jake do get together. I'm going to start working on it later today or tomorrow. It depends on how much time I have to write and which stories I will be writing about. My other stories need to be updated really badly. Even though I am working on new chapters it might take a while because of school. I have advanced math and social studies and gifted science. There's so much work, but I'm working on the chapters during lunch and any time I can write. Hopefully I'll have some new chapters up tomorrow and once I've updated my stories I'll be publishing two new stories but not till I have them finished, that way I won't have to worry about updates with them. Well I hope you like this story and if you have any ideas for the sequel you can message me about them.**


End file.
